Various types of image formation devices such as printers and MFPs (Multi Function Peripherals) are on the market today, and some of the image formation devices are provided with a Web server function and are capable of supplying a Web page (to be used for operating the image formation device) to a terminal device that is connected to the image formation device via a network (see Japanese Patent Provisional Publication No. HEI10-136142, for example).
Such a Web page generally indicates an external view, model name, IP address, serial number, installation location, etc. of the image formation device that has been designated as the operation target of the terminal device in order to let the user of the terminal device easily recognize which of the image formation devices connected to the terminal device is the operation target.
Meanwhile, when image formation devices are introduced into a company, office, etc., there are cases where devices of the same type (model) are installed so as to realize simple maintenance and management of the image formation devices.
In such cases, it is difficult for users to recognize which of the image formation devices is the current operation target of the terminal device at a glance into the aforementioned Web page even if an external view, model name, IP address, serial number, installation location, etc. of the image formation device as the operation target is indicated on the Web page.
An example of a problem with the above technique is shown in FIG. 24, in which the user of the terminal device viewing the Web page can erroneously recognize that the image formation device A is the operation target of the terminal device even though the image formation device B has actually become the operation target.